Who could of thought Gohan would be my hero
by dbzlover93
Summary: A story that starts out with a girl without friends. Then suddenly a crash gets her to meet a nice boy that takes care of her. They become friends and soon become more than friends towards the end.


Who could of thought Gohan would be my hero.

I am 16 years old and I live in New Jersey and was on my way to my locker after fourth period . I have only one friend. People didn't like me because I was different from the others. But my best friend Leslie didn't seem to care, all though sometimes it feels like she just uses me. The bell rang which meant it was time for lunch and me and Leslie were walking past the cafeteria.

I had no idea what was going on but everybody there was looking at me. They were laughing at me like they were waiting for something to happen. When I sat down everyone looked at me and all of a sudden I herd a strange noise as if something was coming towards me. Out of nowhere everybody in the room including my best friend Leslie threw there lunches at me. I was covered in mashed potatoes, sour crowd ,and gravy. After that everybody was calling me names like weirdo, shorty, four eyes and cursed at me.

I was so embarrassed that I couldn't even move for a while. Finally I ran outside the room, though I could not see were I was going since there was food In my eye. I ran outside in the street thinking it was the door to the girls bathroom. _Baaaam._ I got hit by a car.

I was unconscious but I do remember a hand reaching out and grabbing my arm. Everything just blacked out after that. I woke up and found myself laying on the ground covered in a white cloth. There was a fire going and everything was quit. My left leg hurt like hell and I think I probably broke it. Then I herd a beautiful light voice.

"Finally your awake I was starting to worry", he said.

"Ahhh who are you and were am I ". I said confused.

"My names Gohan and were in a valley far from were you live whats your name", he said.

"Ummm Nicole", I said almost forgetting my name

"AHHHHHH", I shouted out in pain while holding my left leg

"Whats wrong", he said worrying about what happened in the car accident.

"Its my left leg it hurts real bad", I said as I tried to get up.

"No don't get up, if you walk on it your just going to make it worse".

He pushed me back down and told me to rest. After that I observed Gohan. He had short black spiky hair and a real cute face like a saint. He had huge muscles and looked real strong. He looked real smart to. Before I knew it I was in love with him.

"Ill be right back", he said. Gohan flew high up in the sky I was so shocked I almost craped on my self. I didn't think it was possible to fly but I got over it pretty quickly. I waited patiently for him to come back. Ten to fifteen minutes later Gohan came back. In his hand he had a really long rope used to rap around your body when your hurt, a couple of sticks and leaves. I was confused in why he brang leaves though.

He took the rope and tied it around my left leg. I tried hard not to scream like I did before.

"There that should be good for right now", Gohan said happily.

"Here this is something my dad taught me when I was little".

Gohan took one of the leaves he collected and made it flat like a pancake until all the squishy green stuff came out. "Here my dad said if you put this on your cuts it will make them feel better", Gohan said. He gave me the leaf and told me to put it on all my cuts and broses I got on the car accident. It stung a little but a while later my cuts started to heal.

"Wow your dad must be real smart then because this really works", I said.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call him smart", "though he's dead right now and I miss him", Gohan said

"Well im sorry to here that Gohan I don't blame you for being sad". I said.

Me and Gohan talked a lot to each other after that. Though I didn't notice I was flirting with him. Moments later I had the hugest urge to pee. I got up to go pee and I was about to fall over and Gohan sprang into action. He caught me just before I hit the ground.

"What were you trying to do, you know you cant walk with a broken leg".

"I Know but I have to go pee real badly", I said.

"Why didn't you just ask", he said

Gohan picked me up with both hands and carried me to a place were I could do my business.

After I did my business it turned night. "Ooooh no", I said in shock

"What happened", Gohan said.

"My moms going to kill me, I forgot she's probably real worried right about now".

"Don't worry ill bring you to the hospital tomorrow and have your parents know what happened, you'll be fine". he said. It was real late and it was time for me to go to sleep. I fell a sleep next to the fire. When I woke up I was in a bed in the hospital . I was so confused and I couldn't believe what just happened. I was so disappointed that I didn't get to say good bye to Gohan. I tried telling my parents the story of how Gohan saved me that one day but of course they wouldn't believe me. Weeks later I was fine and was ready to go home.

The first thing I did when I got home was go outside and read a good book. _swoosh._ I herd the noise of someone flying behind me. I looked back and saw Gohan standing behind me. I smiled and tears came out of my eyes. He went up to me and kissed me in the lips, That second I thought who needs friends when I met a guy like this. I kissed him again and said to him my hero.

The End


End file.
